<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now is not the time to die Templar. by Medlilove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242607">Now is not the time to die Templar.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medlilove/pseuds/Medlilove'>Medlilove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Haven, Ficlet, Friendship, Non romance, Snippet, extra scenes, mage and templar solidarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medlilove/pseuds/Medlilove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of solidarity between Cullen and Vivienne during the mess that is the battle of Haven</p><p>I’m not so much a fanfic writer than someone who likes to imagine cinematic scenes or small scenarios here and there within the Dragon Age story that I think would be very fitting.</p><p>During the fall of Haven, a certain former Templar gets his ass saved by a certain circle mage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Vivienne</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now is not the time to die Templar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene scenario one. A moment of solidarity between Cullen and Vivienne during the mess that is the battle of Haven</p><p>I’m not so much a fanfic writer than someone who likes to imagine cinematic scenes or small scenarios here and there within the Dragon Age story that I think would be very cool.<br/>
My most recent one is, perhaps during the fall of Haven, and involved Vivienne saving Cullen during the retreat.</p><p>So it’s quite short:</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Commander Cullen has joined his fellow soldiers in fighting off the Red templars that have invaded Haven. The surprise of the attack has thrown the town into a frenzy, and anyone who could raise a weapon was swinging it. Cullen couldn’t just stand by while his men fought these demons. He needed to stay near the temple, to attempt to control the battle, while also fighting in it. </p><p>This beautiful clear cloudless night, which allowed for the beauty of the starlight to shine upon the merry making and celebrations within Haven, a celebration of such desperate relief, which finally allowed the fragile blossoming of hope among them all was quickly crushed by flame, blood, smoke and devastation. But the emotional weight of what was so suddenly extinguished would have to wait, the immediate threat of the enemy must be dealt with.</p><p>Before anyone knew it, it was chaos. </p><p>These Red Templars seem to be mad with rage. They appeared to have little strategy, except to ravenously attack anyone they fell upon, until they were struck down. It was too easy to get lost in the fight. Cullen quickly became separated, drawn further and further away from the temple, as more and more seemed to set foot in the town. He was losing perspective, and could only think of where the next blow of his sword will be. Perhaps a little too recklessly, for his own reasons. Later, he would think to himself, that maybe that was their tactic? To completely overwhelm any soldier, to surround each one so any plan or tactic would be lost.</p><p>As the Red Templars begin to swarm him, he begins to lose count, Cullen realises that he has become separated from his men and is about to be overpowered. Falling onto his back as the enemy swarms him. Above him, before the clear night sky there was flames, black smoke, he could smell the burning of the buildings and the overwhelming smell of blood. Blood that was also rushing to his ears, that overpowered the desperate sounds of shouting , above the crash of sword upon shield upon flesh. Just as the templars blocked any sight of the sky he had, he heard something, someone shouting. A second later, his vision is consumed by a blinding blue light, and a powerful icy windy blasts over his chest. The weight of the red templars was suddenly and effortlessly eased, thrown with Ice and wind, at least 7 bodies crashed together some ten metres away or so. </p><p>Blinking in the staggering light, blinking for the stars in his eyes, Cullen sat up.</p><p>As he surveys the scene in front of him, it is Grand Enchanter Vivienne who steps between him and the grotesque, monstrous beings that now lay crumpled against Haven's outer walls. </p><p>With her back facing him, she stood tall, with her long elegant staff pointed to the ground. It still shimmered with a blue white mist as she positions herself as though about to draw a sword of her own.</p><p>Breathing heavily but steadily, she turns her head to face him. With the light fading, she was silhouetted, all he could make out was a single bead of sweat visible on her face. </p><p>She said one thing to him:</p><p>"Now is not the time to die Templar, your soldiers need you more than those demons!"</p><p>With another wide sweep of magic, that sent a shockwave back at Cullen as he stood up. This time there was no bright light, but one of warm golden rays that looked sharp as knives in the black night. The Red Templars that weren’t initially knocked out cold by her first blast, were easily defeated by her second. </p><p>Cullen stared intently at her, weighing her words in his overwhelmed and battered mind.  Without waiting for a response, she gives one quick, yet not insignificant look back at him before beginning again with her onslaught. </p><p>Cullen is still for another moment in the thick night air. Then, ss if broken from some kind of spell, he blinks, picks up his sword and begins his rush back to the temple, calling for his soldiers to fall back as he does so.</p><p>The next time we see Cullen is as in canon, we run to the temple gates in Haven, and we see him beckoning people in. Where he should be, after a gentle reminder by a circle mage. </p><p>---<br/>
Notes</p><p>I see this as a sort of subversion to his responsibilities when we first meet him, as a Templar, instead of “protecting” a circle mage, a circle mage saves him?</p><p>I personally always have Vivienne, Cassandra and Varic with me when Haven falls, Cassandra makes sense, Varic I can see being like, fuck it might as well die saving a bunch of people, and to be honest, I feel like half of Vivienne would love a great fight, and the other half would her being desperate to learn more about who this great enemy is. I can imagine her being the only one of the group who has no intention to go down fighting in Haven, Also I need a mage and I assign Solas as my healer, it would make more sense for him to be in the temple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>